Insulted Ego P Questioned Manhood E One Happy Miko
by X-Keva-X
Summary: I can't summarize this as the title says it all. But it is a Sess/Kags story. -The title is supposed to be Inuslted Ego plus Questioned Manhood equals One Happy Miko but the site won't let me used the plus and equal sign.-


Hey all just a little FYI. I have created a poll and linked it up to my profile page. Basically what I want to know is which of the following stories you would like to see me continue. The options are as follows...

_Patience Thy Name Is Sesshoumaru_

_A Deal With A Dog_

_Hunting My Obsession_

_What's Mine Is Mine... Even You_

_Suspension_

Only one of these will be continued on so make your decision wisely. My guess currently is that it will either be Suspension or PTNIS. But it's really up to you all.

--

I wrote this story some time ago and never posted here and I have no idea as to why I never posted it on this site. So here it is and if you have read it before on another site then thanks for reading if not and it is new to you; hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

XX

Time... it has one sick sense of humor.

I used to think that that was a strange way of describing time, but now I thoroughly understand what it means. I just recently celebrated my twenty-second birthday which was only done so by the grace of the Kami.

How many times has my life been at risk over the last seven years and yet I am still alive and well. Naraku's constant attempts on my life all ended in failure... thank goodness, and even Inuyasha's raging beast when it would make itself known, somehow I managed to survive that as well. I even stood face to face with the mighty Sesshoumaru and survived his wrath. So when I say that only by the grace of the Kami am I still alive I am not kidding.

Seven years is a long time to bounce back and forth between two different times and in the last seven years I have come to one conclusion... it really does have a sick sense of humor. Let me explain what I mean, you see since humans have such a short life span in comparison to demons and half demons we tend to age more quickly; so where I have become an adult my best friend Inuyasha hasn't aged in the least. This causes much strife between us, being his maturity level is still that of a raging teenager who is trying to prove he is actually a man and not fully comprehending how to interact with the opposite sex. What I mean by this is he doesn't understand that yelling in my face is working against him instead of in his favor. Sure it never really did before when I was younger, but I have found that with age, my tolerance level for the hanyou and his overly dramatic behavior reaches a breaking point much more quickly than it did before. In other words the second his mouth opens I am ready to 'sit' him to the deepest level of hell.

However Inuyasha isn't what this is about, although currently he is the cause of my running through the forest heading for the bone eaters well in an attempt to escape him and get some free time away from him and his large loud mouth. Why is it every time I want to return home and spend some time with my family Inuyasha turns it into an ordeal? I mean after seven years shouldn't he know that I will come back as I have every time I returned home.

So anyways, as I said I am currently running through the forest trying to make my way home and yelling ouswari about every thirty seconds or so to give myself the advantage since I don't have the stupid hanyou's ability for running fast, and am in desperate need of a short breather. Sure after so many years of this you'd think I'd be able to go the distance with out a problem, but considering how far I have run today I think I have deserved a short breather.

Hmm... this should be interesting. Sesshoumaru for some unknown reason is just standing in the center of the clearing completely alone just staring straight ahead, in all his perfect glory. Oh did I mention that for the longest time I have had a crush on my hanyou friend's elder brother. I mean how could I not? He's just so... so... perfect; well with the exception of his missing arm which I plan on remedying and perhaps this is my chance to do so.

"Miko what are you doing?"

"Well Sesshoumaru, I am attempting to catch my breath so that I can get home before Inuyasha catches me."

"You will remove yourself from behind my person."

"Really Sesshoumaru I'm not... Oh... nice... very very nice."

Sesshoumaru stood stalk still, frozen in a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a young pup... shock.

"Wow Sesshoumaru it's so perfect that I think I want to sink my teeth into it just to mar it up a little."

"KAGOME!!"

"Damn it! He's closer than I thought he was. We'll have to continue this another time Sesshoumaru. See ya."

Sesshoumaru just continued to stand there unmoving and unbelieving that what just happened had indeed happened and he did nothing about it.

Just when he got his senses back together a figure clad in red broke the tree line, and flew past him without so much as a glance in his direction. This caused the demon lord to come to the conclusion; there was something in the air causing the miko and his idiot brother to act completely out of character. First the miko molested his person by touching his hind end and making a rather suggestive comment about his posterior, then his idiot brother flew right past him without so much as a yell of bastard passing his lips.

Perhaps with the demise of the hanyou Naraku, the half-breed and his wench had far too much time on their hands and decided that annoying him would be a productive way of killing their over abundance of time.

XX

It has been a two weeks since my interaction with Sesshoumaru and I can't seem to stop thinking about his perfect, sculpted, nicely rounded ass. I can't believe I actually got away with touching him in such a manner with my life still in my body.

I have seriously thought about it and have decided that I am going to nail the mighty demon lord; he is a being that needs to be conquered and I want to be the female that succeeds in such a conquest. I mean what female wouldn't want pin down a being like Sesshoumaru? I'm not looking to mate him or anything like that; I just want a fling, a one night stand, basically a good hard fuck with the cold demon lord. Don't get me wrong here, I'm not some kind of a whore; in fact I have never had relations with a male, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's involved. I do come from a time where sex sells everything and not engaging in the act means you're some kind of a prude.

Sure a girl's virginity is something that you want to hold onto until you reach adulthood and meet the special someone you want to give it to. Well I have reached adulthood and don't really have any special someone in my life that I want to give it to. I just want to appease my raging hormones and find out what is so great about sex that it's crammed down your throat in every way possible. It sells clothing, food, vehicles, books... everything and quite frankly I'm tired of being left out of what my friends, from my own time call the greatest thing since the invention of the internet.

I do have a plan in how I'm going to land the demon lord, and it's pretty basic actually; he is a male after all and as such he is prone to male tendencies and the same male weaknesses as every other male in the world. If I were to break it down to a simple equation it would look something like this...

Insulted ego + Questioned manhood One happy miko.

It's really rather simple, and from what I understand it's a very effective way of obtaining what you want from the opposite sex; and the next time I cross paths with the demon lord I am going to put my equation into action; which should be soon.

I know for a fact we are within Sesshoumaru's territory which explains Inuyasha's nasty attitude as of late. You see we still travel the lands of Japan even though I turned Naraku into a big pile of demon ash about two years ago, so that we can... well ya know I'm not really sure why we still make these long jaunts across the county side. I mean when the jewel was completed and much to Inuyasha's hissy fit; I wished it into the deepest part of the universe to forever float around in space seeking some other world to cause havoc on and worded that wish in such a way that I would still be able to jump times. So we're not seeking the jewel, we're not demon slayers unless we happen to come across one that suddenly desires to walk the afterlife, and we're not hunting down some evil being that's trying to bring the world into darkness. I think we still travel purely out of habit and because we can't think of anything else to do. We have criss-crossed the land for so long, that the thought of settling down in one location actually frightens us.

Perhaps it's the feeling of uselessness that we're trying to avoid or it's just merely habit that keeps us going, but either way I prefer meandering around for no apparent reason, meeting new people and making friends where ever we go; well... that's after we get the people to calm down about having two demons and a half-demon in their village.

Not much has really changed since the demise of Naraku, as far as our little group goes. Miroku's hand is still cursed, not with his wind tunnel but with an affinity for a single female's hind end. Sango eventually gave up on Miroku ever being cured of his 'curse' and began making eyes at none other than Inuyasha. It all started right after Naraku killed Kikyo in an attempt to anger Inuyasha into losing the battle against him. It backfired really. Inuyasha was so angry at the loss of his precious dead thing, that he found the strength to fight his way through the hordes of demons and bring the hanyou to his knees; making it possible for me to purify him.

Once the battle was over and everyone took stock of the damages, Inuyasha fled into the forest to deal with his loss. It was several hours later before the hanyou returned and suddenly he couldn't look me in the eyes and I accepted this since I knew that every time he looked at me he saw her, even when she was 'alive', if you will, he still saw her. So there was nothing I could do to comfort him, and I told Sango to talk to him and try to make him feel better; to which she did and somehow that turned into some kind of a fling between the two leading into a secret relationship weeks later.

At first Miroku was slightly put off by the relationship between Sango and Inuyasha, but finding that he wasn't as upset as he should be, he found that he really wasn't as in love with the demon slayer as he thought he was. Besides that he found another female that caught his attention, and one that didn't mind his cursed hand problem.

The first time the female made an appearance before our group, Miroku wasted no time in putting his curse into action, and just when he expected to have his head cleanly knocked off his shoulders, the female turned to him, smiled and said. "Ooo... I like that." Who knew Ayame was into that kind of thing? I guess after being shunned by Koga for so long, she decided to change the way she reacted to the male species, in effect finding that she was just as big as a hentai as her new found love. The two of them were forever groping each other and at the most odd times; such as when we were in front of a group of people. It was as if they were trying to show everyone that they were together and the two biggest hentai's that ever walked the earth. Yet so long as my four friends were happy who was I to say anything about the strange love between them all, especially since I am the only one aside from Shippou who has yet to find my one and only.

I don't mind though, for I am going to find a male to have some fun with and one that trumps their relationships. Granted it won't be a permanent union, but it will be one that we will be remembering for a long long time to come. Providing he doesn't just kill me that is.

Well speak of the devil. Talk about showing up at the perfect time. I'm sure he is here to engage Inuyasha into battle under the guise of obtaining tessaiga, and I know for a fact that he and Inuyasha only battle each other for the practice and a way of releasing tension.

"Alright Sango since you won last time, you get first call this time."

Sango looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha then back at her friend. "Well, Sesshoumaru doesn't look like he's all that interested in fighting and Inuyasha just got through eating six large bowls of ramen so I'd have to say twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes for Sango." Kagome said as she wrote it down in the little notebook. "Miroku?"

"Lets see, I have to agree with Sango about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru however, it's been awhile since they engaged each other so I'm going with thirty minutes."

"Ok thirty. Ayame?"

"I'm going with twenty five, since they both make valid points." She answered with a nod at the monk and demon slayer.

"Twenty five for Ayame, and I will go with..." She trailed off as she looked over at the two siblings making eye contact with the demon lord. "Ten minutes."

"Ten Kagome? That's not very long." Sango pointed out.

"True but I have a feeling that Sesshoumaru is here for a different reason than just to fight Inuyasha." She stated with a nod towards the two inu's. "Okay same rules as always, alright?" The group gave her a nod then went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before Sesshoumaru made his appearance.

"What are you doin here?" Inuyasha growled out as he attempted to rise to his feet. His stomach swelled out in front of him and a groan passed his lips as his stomach lurched at the sudden movement.

Sesshoumaru eyed his sibling critically. "Half-breed you are a shame to the name you carry." He stated as he watched the hanyou fall back to the ground landing on his rear.

"Shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru!" The hanyou yelled as he pointed his sword that had yet to transform at his brother.

"You know I don't think they're going to fight at all." Ayame stated as she watched the two siblings.

Kagome looked up from digging in her bag and eyed the two inu's. "Well it's a washout if they don't." She stated as she pulled out her black workout sweats and deep green skin tight tank top. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." She stated as she gathered up her yoga mat and began walking out of the small camp.

"Aright Kagome, be careful and yell if you need anything." Sango tossed over her shoulder as she went through the first aid kit in case Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did battle.

"I will." Kagome responded before she stepped through the trees and disappeared into the forest.

XX

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko disappeared through the trees; he decided then that he would quickly finish with the half-breed then go and confront the girl regarding her actions of touching him in a far too personal manner a few weeks ago. He eyed his sibling with cold contempt. "Half-breed, the shame you bring upon yourself..." He sneered as he watched the hanyou again try to rise to his feet. "Is a shame to the father that brought you into this world."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Like I care." He growled back.

Sesshoumaru glared hard at the hanyou the turned and began walking away.

"Hey! Get back here you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he once again attempted to rise to his feet only to fall back down.

The demon lord didn't bother with a response, the hanyou wasn't worth his time; and besides he was more concerned with the miko and had every intention of dealing with her and punishing her for her assault upon him.

XX

Gold eyes watched as the girl bent over touching her forehead to her shins, then placed her hands flat on the strange blue thing she was standing on. She then rolled up stretching her back backwards, followed by bringing her right leg up behind her, grabbing her ankle and touching the back of her head with the ball of her foot.

Sesshoumaru had never seen a youkai, let alone a human bend their body in such a strange fashion. He continued to watch as she slowly released her leg and stretched her arm forward and leg out behind her, and was shocked that she could hold her balance on one foot for so long. Too bad she was a ningen, with being able to move her body in that strange fashion she would make a good warrior.

Forcing his self to cease watching her magical movements he stepped into the small area and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Kagome smirked inwardly, she knew he was there watching her, hell she felt him approach long before he was within aura range. "So you enjoy what you see? A voyeur huh?" Again she rolled downwards and touched her forehead to her shins.

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively, however his mind wondered what a voyeur was, but figured based on the way she had said it that it had something to do with watching her. "Girl"

"Yes?" She answered as she lowered her self down into a push up and then pushed her self up into an arc with her feet flat behind her raising her butt into the air.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the position, if she were on her knees she would be in perfect receiving position, however in her current position... His thoughts trailed off for he was thinking about things he had no intention of thinking of. "You will cease this activity."

She looked at him from under her arm. "Too much for you to handle?" She asked then laid flat on the mat and while keeping her legs straight out behind her and pushed her upper body upwards.

Gold eyes narrowed as she continued to engage in her strange activity, in effect disobeying him, and no one ever disobeyed him.

"So Sesshoumaru..." She started as she rolled over onto her back and pushed herself up into a backbend. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I will not tell you again." He almost growled, for his patience was wearing thin.

While still in her backbend she raised one leg straight up into the air. "So don't." She stated plainly; then placed her foot back down upon the mat. "If you have something on your mind..." She laid flat on her back, sat up and rolled forward grabbing her toes and pressing her head to her shins. "Just say it, unless..." She turned her head to face him and smirked. "You can't handle watching me while I do this and your voice has fallen down into your hakama." She finished with a glance at his lower half.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the girl. Her insolence was sending him to the brink of killing her and he might just do that anyway. Just as he began to open his mouth, she started.

Spreading her legs apart she placed her face on the mat, stretching her arms far out in front of her. "I'm going to assume that you are here because of that day I molested your precious person." She slid over placing her head on her left shin. "However, if it bothers you that much then you must not be male enough to handle it, therefore..." She moved placing her head on her right shin and locked her eyes with his when she turned her head to face him. "I can also assume that you either A) don't like females to touch you, or B) you just don't like female's period." She sat back up and rose to her feet. "So if I have offended you by touching you, then I am sorry."

This time Sesshoumaru did growl, her insult constituted her death. He raised his fingers and let them glow green. "You will die for your insolence."

"Now now Sesshoumaru." She stated far too calmly as she stood and began walking towards him. "You can't be angry at me for wondering. I mean here you are all upset about me touching you two weeks ago, which leads me believe that you do not prefer the female species, I mean look at you..." She waved her hand at him. "You're just so damn pretty." She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Then again you could just be upset because I touched you and you liked it, however..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to dangerous little slits. He did not like where this was going.

"However," She smirked inwardly it was time to go in for the kill. "It might be possible you don't have any experience with the female species, leaving you to question my actions and why I would do such a thing to you." She picked up her yoga mat and turned towards the lightly growling demon lord. "Don't worry though; I'm sure you will eventually find a female that you can experience such pleasures with, providing you know what to do with them." She was tempted to laugh out loud; she was beyond certain that Sesshoumaru knew what to do with a female and the mere fact that she, whom had never been with a man, was insinuating that he was innocent was just too ridiculous.

Sesshoumaru just stood there staring hard at her; she had again insulted his honor, not only that but she questioned his abilities as well. 'Innocent indeed' He scoffed mentally. He didn't know if he should kill her or fuck her silly.

Kagome stared at him with eyebrows furrowed. "You know I just can't quite figure it out." She shrugged her shoulder dismissing her thoughts and stepped up to him. "Okay Sesshoumaru, to make up for molesting your perfect ass, how about I return to you your arm?" Although she posed it to him as a question, she was going to do it anyway.

She was going to give him back his arm? Nonsense. "Girl I do not need your assistance." He half growled out.

"You may not need it, but you're going to get it anyway." She dropped her mat at her feet and stepped up to him. "It might hurt a little, but I'm sure your man enough to handle it."

Sesshoumaru watched as she raised her hands out at him and snatched up one of her hands by the wrist. "Your assistance is not required." He stated with an edge to his voice.

Kagome looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Scared?"

He curled his lip at her. Scared of a mere ningen girl, preposterous. "You wear on my patience girl. My arm will return on its own."

"Give it a rest Sesshoumaru." Kagome jerked her hand free of his grip. "Again are you afraid of me? I mean really, what do you think I'm going to do to you? Purify you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now why would I do something like that? I mean you are easy on the eyes even if you don't know how to handle a female."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip; the last part meant more than just what she was saying in effect again insulting his honor. This put him in a situation he did not like being in, either he lets the girl return his arm which he definitely doesn't want or he refuses her and she walks away thinking him to be afraid of her. No, he will just kill her and be done with it. "Die" He growled and struck out at her with his claws.

Kagome threw up a pink barrier around her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh knock it off Sesshoumaru. You're only upset because I'm not like every other being around you cowering in fear and only speaking words of great praise to you."

Narrowed eyes stared hard at the girl, before he released his poison whip on her.

Kagome just stood there inside her pink barrier and sighed in annoyance. "Would you just give it a rest? I mean really do you seriously expect me to just stand here and let you kill me? You're wasting your time and energy; if you would just cooperate with me things would be so much easier for both of us." She threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Is it really so bad that I want to give you your arm back?" Dropping her barrier she walked up to him stopping right in front him. "Is this some kind of demon ego thing?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her; she was making him feel like he was acting like a child. Why was she so instant that she gives him his arm back, and more so why was she not afraid of him? The only conclusion he could come up with, was that the girl was mad. He gave her one last death glare then turned and began walking away.

"Oh where ya goin Sesshoumaru? Can't handle a mere girl? Not man enough?"

Sesshoumaru turned on her instantly, growling and letting his eyes bleed red.

Kagome grinned wickedly, raised her right hand into the air letting it glow pink. "Shall we then?"

"Do not do it girl." He ordered out with a growl.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru, let's play." She responded with a wicked giggle, then threw the pink ball of light at him. She wasn't concerned if it hit him or not, it didn't have any purifying energy in it and she was certain that he would avoid it anyway.

He didn't avoid the ball of pink light he could easily feel that it didn't hold any purifying energy in it. "This Sesshoumaru does not play." He stated with a slight sneer to his voice.

Kagome gave a grunt. "Damn Sesshoumaru your sooo boring. Should have known you would be like this, guess I will have to go find a real man to play with." She picked up her mat and walked passed him, then stopped when she was just past him. "Oh here you go." She placed her hand on his left shoulder and let it glow pinkish purple.

Sesshoumaru could make a move to stop her, he could feel his arm stretching out and it was very very painful, but he held his face emotionless. He cut his eyes over to the sleeve of his haori when the purplish light grew almost blindingly bright and with one large shot of pain he felt his arm become complete.

"Well there you go." Kagome stated, then smirked evilly at him. "Now you have two hands to... play with." Then with that she began walking away from him.

Sesshoumaru just stood there for a moment trying to sort out what she meant by play with, when her voice hit his ears.

"You know Sesshoumaru, I really wish you had the ability to handle a woman, but it seems that your innocence will always hold you back. Such a shame, a damn damn shame."

That was it, she had gone too far. He turned and shot after her, snatching her up by the waist and taking to the air. She had insulted and questioned everything he was for the last time. He was going to show her that he was indeed a male, a powerful male, and one that knew how to handle a female, making them scream out to the heavens. The thought that she herself was innocent never once crossed his mind and even if it had it wouldn't have changed his mind in showing her that he was a man and damn good at doing what a man does.

"Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked trying to keep the grin of victory off her face.

"Silence girl." He growled next to her ear. "You have insulted this Sesshoumaru one too many times and now you will be punished for your words."

Kagome had to hold back the shiver that wanted to run down her spine at the feel of his hot breath on her ear, and the rumbling growl of his voice vibrating through his chest and into her back. "So where are you taking me then?" Her question was answered with silence.

He silently landed just in the entrance of a cave high up on the mountain and instead of releasing her, he spun her around in his arms and pressed her up against the hard rock wall of the cave.

Kagome cut her eyes over the edge of the opening of the cave and noticed that were she to attempt to leave she would have a long long fall before she reached an edge to stand on. The cave was located on the flattest side of the mountain thousands of feet from the next ledge. So if he were to decide to leave her there, there would be no way for her to make it down the side of the mountain without falling to her death. "Why here?" As if she didn't know and knew the answer before he even answered.

"You will not escape me." He growled.

"As if I would want to." Was her cocky response.

Sesshoumaru stared hard into her eyes and easily picked out her intentions within them. "You desire me."

"Well duh." She stated like he was stupid. "What female wouldn't? Jeez Sesshoumaru and here I thought you were intelligent." She pushed him away from her and turned to look out over the valley far below. Okay perhaps insulting him when she was basically at his mercy wasn't necessarily the smartest thing she could do, but she knew what she was doing and was going to have fun seeing just how far she could push the demon lord. "Yet like I said before, I do wonder if you can handle a female properly or more importantly, can you handle me." She spun to face him with a smirk on her lips.

Sesshoumaru looked her over and visions of her bending in unnatural positions passed his minds eye. He was curious to see how her movements could be used in other manners or positions, if you will. "Perhaps I shall leave you here." He stated menacingly.

"Would you really?" She asked as she widened her eyes just daring him to try it. "Or would you rather do something a lot more fun?" She asked as she stepped up to him, reached around him and grabbed his butt squeezing it tightly.

Again she dared to assault his posterior and make rather suggestive comments to him.

Kagome squeezed on his cheeks several more times before she slid her hands up his backside to the waist band of his hakama, then slipped them inside again reaching for his fleshy cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at her forwardness; then growled slightly when her fingernails dug deep into his flesh. Looking down at her, he had about all he could take. He knew she wanted him, she said as much, and there was no denying that he desired to see how flexible she really was, so why not go with it? Not to mention that she had question his abilities and insulted his honor, to which he had to prove to her that he was the best at pleasing a female, and especially a female like her.

Kagome looked up at him. "So ya mind getting rid of that armor? I would really like to see what you're hiding beneath that haori of yours."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her; she was by far the strangest female that he had ever come across in his entire existence. Never had he had a female be so forward with him; they usually acted shy and childish, always giggling and acting like they really weren't interested in him when clearly they were. However this girl was blatant in her desire of him, and he found he quite liked her boldness; and having someone take charge could make coupling a lot more exciting, since he wouldn't have to constantly direct the female in what to do to please him. Although he wasn't going to be completely submissive, that just went against completely against his instincts.

"Well?" She hissed with a nasty hard pinch to his cheeks with her fingernails.

He growled in response to her painful grab and jerked her hands out of his hakama. "You will not touch my person in such a manner." He growled.

"Humph... I will do as I please, especially with the likes of you." Kagome said with an evil smirk on her lips. "You need to be dominated and by damn I'm going to do it." She was tempted to laugh hysterically, it felt like he was in her shoes and she was in his. "Now get rid of that armor, if you continue to disobey me you will pay the price for it."

Sesshoumaru eyed her, on one hand he liked her domineering behavior yet on the other hand he was her superior and bowed to no one. "Girl" He growled.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru, you're really beginning to piss me off with your inability to do as you are told." She placed her hands on his chest and used her miko powers to destroy his armor, letting it fall to the floor in pieces. Once the last piece of his armor fell to the floor she pushed him against the opposite wall, grabbed the edges of his haori and yanked it open. "Now that's more like it." She stated with pleasure in her voice as she placed her hands on his hard sculpted chest, tracing the muscle lines.

Claws twitched to kill the girl for her actions, yet the roughness with which she was handling him with caused his groin to tighten in anticipation, however he still needed to maintain his cold character no matter how much he liked her actions. "I will kill you."

"After." Kagome stated as she leaned in and bit one of his nipples hard, causing the demon lord to growl.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back locking his eyes with hers. "You will not behave in such a fashion." He growled.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Not man enough?" She sneered in response.

He narrowed his eyes at the newest insult to his honor. That was it, he had finally reached his breaking point, he was going to show this girl what he was made of and that he was the best at it. By the time he was done with her, she was going to be on her knees begging him to take her and fuck her over and over again until death took her. He raised his newly formed hand and drug his sharply clawed finger down the front of her tight stretchy top, easily cutting it open.

Kagome curled her lip at him and his disregard for clothing. "Bastard" She hissed.

"I am only returning the favor bitch." He growled with a quick glance at his armor on the ground.

"Bitch?!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You have crossed the line you overgrown puppy!" She knew she couldn't overpower him on her own, but she could if she used her powers wisely. Pulling back she let her powers surround her fist, less the purifying part, and sent it flying into his stomach.

Sesshoumaru grunted against the unexpected actions of the girl and before he could do anything about it, he felt a powerful force lock against the back of his knee buckling it out from under him, followed by a skinny, mouthy, nothing but legs girl tackling him down to the hard floor of the cave. Instead of being angry at her actions he was actually impressed that she was able to bring him down. He looked up at the girl sitting upon his chest glaring daggers at him and again felt that tightening in his groin in anticipation of taking the girl. Not to mention her bared chest just staring down at him, just begging him to molest those fleshy mounds... so he did.

Sitting up he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples while he pinched and teased the other with his fingers.

At first Kagome was shocked that he didn't try to kill her for attacking him, but rather quickly her shock gave way to sensations of pleasure from his hot tongue teasing her sensitive flesh. She locked her fingers into his silky silvery hair, arched her back and let her eyes fall closed in bliss; pleasurable sensations were flowing through her body and she never knew she could feel so much with such a simple action.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, kissed his way up to her neck and pulled her flush against him, nipping and biting at her soft flesh. He trailed his lips up her neck, across her chin and slammed their lips together. Slipping his tongue past her lips, he dominated her tongue with his tasting her and exploring every inch of her mouth.

Kagome broke the kiss and pushed him down onto his back, biting at his chin, his neck, his chest; slowly working her way downward. She wanted to see him and see if he was as large as she imagined him to be. He was so large and overwhelming in and of his self, she knew that he was just as large and overwhelming in every aspect of his being.

Nipping at his flesh she came to the dip of his navel and swirled her tongue in and around his belly button and could feel his abdomen tightening under her ministrations. "Oh a ticklish demon lord." She whispered with an evil chuckle and teased his navel again getting a growl in return. Her hands worked at the ties of his hakama as she continued to tease the little dip in his belly. When she finally got his ties undone, she stood and jerked them from his body. Looking down as his hard length, she just stared; it was larger than she imagined it would be and was just begging her to touch it... so she did.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes roll back into his head when he felt her fingers wrap around him, stroking and teasing the tip with a finger. He thought he was in bliss when her fingers stroked and teased him, but there were no words when he felt her hot tongue slide across his tip, then her lips wrap themselves around him sliding up and down sucking him for all he was worth. Locking his fingers into her hair, he growled in pleasure as he controlled her movements with his hands.

When he had had enough of her oral pleasures upon him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and removed her from his lower region, dragging her up his body, until she was face to face with him. Sitting up and rising to his feet, he made quick work of her strange pants. Sliding down the front of her, he slipped his arms between her legs, placed his hands on her sides and rose back up to his feet.

Kagome locked her fingers into his hair as she held on to keep from falling backwards, although she was sure he wouldn't let her fall anyway. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru!" She gasped when his wet appendage entered her core; jabbing, stroking, swirling, and lapping at her. She could barely stand it any longer; her body was pulling in on itself as if she was going to suddenly implode upon herself.

Just as she felt like she couldn't hold it any longer, he halted his ministrations upon her wet core and dropped one of her legs from his shoulder. Kagome placed her free foot down upon the floor and stared at his glazed over eyes. She knew her years of yoga was good for her body, but she never imagined she could use it when it came to sex; however the more she thought about it, the hotter she became.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him, and was impressed with how she was able to bend so easily. She was practically folded in half and made no note that it was uncomfortable for her; instead she slammed her lips to his. He could feel her center rubbing against his hard length and wanted to feel her wetness around him, so he plunged forth taking her innocence.

Instead of a cry of pain, which he expected to hear, she gasped in pleasure as he slowly pumped into her, going deep with the position he had her in. However, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her other leg up over his shoulder, folding herself in half he almost died. The deepness this position of hers caused him to get was more than he could handle and he began pounding into her wanting to get even deeper. Gripping her fleshy cheeks he dominated her depths as he nipped and sucked upon her bottom lip.

Kagome moaned against his lips and wanted to chuckle slightly at the low growl that was vibrating through his chest. She pressed her tongue pasted his lips tracing his fangs with the tip of her tongue and flinched slightly when the sharp point sliced the tip of her tongue.

Sesshoumaru tasted her blood on his tongue, causing his inner beast to rage in desire. He knew what his beast wanted and he was going to deny it its pleasure; however he was unprepared for what the female did next.

Kagome upon tasting her blood upon her tongue bit his lip hard, breaking the skin and bleeding him, mixing their blood together within their mouths.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes slightly but did nothing about it, he was too close to his release, as was the girl. Pounding harder into her, he dug his claws into her flesh so deeply he almost broke the skin, but he wanted to be deep as possible when he released in her. With what she had done he was going to return the favor and make the next six months of her life a living hell.

Kagome arched back and screamed in pain and pleasure as her body exploded at the exact moment Sesshoumaru thrust hard into her growling out his own release.

Once they both cooled down and caught their breaths, he dropped her legs off his shoulders, removed his self from her and stared down hard at her. "Girl" He growled causing her to shoot her eyes up to his face.

Upon seeing the look on his face she knew instantly that something was wrong and that she wasn't going to like it one bit. "What?" She whispered out in shock for she had a pretty good idea as to why he was angry now and it was her own fault. They had exchanged blood during coupling in effect binding them until the creation of a child of their union. She knew; she had learned all about demon and human mating from Miroku and Ayame. "No" She whispered in shock.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl, but also there was not he could do about it now; besides with her bound to him he could mate with her as he pleased and wanted to see what other positions he could bend her body into until she was to burdened with child. Then once his child was born he would be free of her and either take the child with him or leave her and his bastard to their own devices. Although he would never do that, he was responsible for what was his and would do the honorable thing by the girl and his child. Perhaps he would just keep her as a mistress to do with as he pleased. "We are bound until the child is born. Upon the birth I will then decide yours and the child's fate."

Kagome glared hard at him; who the hell was he? Lord of all that stood beneath him? Then a really wicked thought hit her. "What's the matter Sesshoumaru still not man enough? Going to shun me and our child because it's too much for one like you to handle?" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him. "And here I thought you were the greatest being walking the earth... how wrong I was... so very very wrong." She didn't really want to be bound to him, but being bound to Sesshoumaru did have its perks, such as he was a lord and a powerful one at that. Not to mention how hot he is, any female would be more than happy to just touch him let alone bare his child.

Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid he knew what she was doing. "Very well bitch." He stated in that cocky condescending manner he was so well known for. He knew how she felt about being called a bitch and smirked when she spun on him and glowered. "As my bitch, and until our child is born I will allow you your choice. You can return to your companions until the birth and once the child comes I shall return and decide your fate, or you will stay by my side until I release you." He was forming his own plan and several things came to light. For starters it would anger his idiot brother immensely to know he had taken the miko as his, secondly she was the shikon miko, making her one of the most powerful ningens walking the lands, in effect making him the most powerful youkai lord, since he would have access to her powers. Although since they were only partially linked he wouldn't be able to control her powers were he to command use of them; but as a full mate he would be able to link into her powers and use them as his own without the threat of being purified.

Kagome stared at him in shock; he was giving her a choice? Not possible, Sesshoumaru never gave a choice, he said what was going to be done and that is what was done. "Oh no you don't!" He was up to something and she did not like it one bit. "You are going to keep me with you for as long as I say!" She gave him a curt nod. "And once our child is born, we will stay together and raise it properly!"

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly; victory was his as it always was. "Very well." He stated almost fiendishly, then grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her flush against him and grazed his fangs across her pulse point. The scratch marks weren't that deep and mixed with his blood and poison he marked her as his permanently. He ran his tongue over the small scratch marks until they healed leaving two magenta colored scars matching the stripes on his cheeks, arms and thighs.

Kagome widened her eyes when she felt him cut her flesh with his teeth. "No." She gasped in shock. This was so not what she wanted, not at all.

He pulled her away from him and smirked at her. "As you have requested, you are now bound to me until I either release you or one of us dies."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the truth. Slowly she began to shake her head in shock as her skin began to pale. She requested he do it and he did, it wasn't possible.

Sesshoumaru caught her in his arm before she hit the floor. Holding her against him he looked down at her calm face and smiled lightly. He had always wanted this female as his, but he couldn't just take her, he wasn't one to force a female to come to him and besides that he wanted her to request that he take her and she did.

Placing a light kiss upon her forehead he sat down with his back against the wall of the cave and held his mate to him. Once she accepted her new life as lady of the west he would finally have everything he desired aside from tessaiga. Yep he had finally acquired the one thing that seemed to elude him ever since he first laid eyes upon her and decided that he wanted her. Now she was his and she was carrying his heir all because she thought she could insult and question him just to have a moment of pleasure. Little did she know that from the first moment she assaulted his person by molesting his posterior, to the moment she questioned him that he was purposely playing into her hands just to turn it around so that he could make her his mate.

Looking down at her he smirked at her and whispered one word. "Mine"


End file.
